FIG. 1 is an exploded plan view of two prior art subassemblies of this type.
The rectifier subassembly 1 is designed to be mechanically and electrically associated with the regulator subassembly 2, the electrical connection between the two subassemblies having two terminals carrying the output voltage from the rectifier bridge (itself generally of the three-phase type).
The rectifier subassembly conventionally comprises a body or structure of insulating material 13, a plurality of rectifier diodes (not shown), and a positive conductor 11 and a negative conductor 12 connected to the various diodes.
In conventional manner, the positive and negative conductor 11 and 12 include diode connection fittings respectively referenced 111 and 121, and stator conductor connection fittings respectively referenced 112 and 122.
For the purposes of mechanically assembling and electrically connecting together the rectifier subassembly 1 and the regulator subassembly 2, the positive conductor 11 of the rectifier subassembly 1 has an annular connector zone 113 provided at an assembly portion 131 of the insulating body 13 in which a circular opening 141 is formed. Similarly, the negative conductor 12 has an annular connector 123 provided at an assembly portion 132 of the insulating body 13 in which a circular opening 142 is formed.
Also, the regulator subassembly 2 includes, in conventional manner, an insulating body 23 on which are mounted an integrated circuit 25 for performing regulation and a pair of brush carriers 24. This subassembly includes a positive conductor 21 connected to the integrated circuit and including an annular connector 213 having an opening 214 therethrough, and a negative conductor 22 is likewise connected to the integrated circuit and including an annular connector 223 having a through opening 224.
Two bolts (not shown) are provided to pass through respective pairs of openings 141 & 214 and 142 & 224, and co-operate with appropriate tapping formed in a back bearing of the alternator, thereby serving, for example, to clamp together the respective pairs of annular connectors 113, 213, and 123, 223, while also affixing both subassemblies to the bearing.
Thus, to make two electrical connections between the subassemblies, it is necessary to provide two distinct bolts which are spaced apart from each other, whereas from a purely mechanical point of view, a single bolts would suffice.
More generally, it is necessary to provide as many fastens points (by means of bolts or otherwise) as there are electrical connections to be made by the assembly.
This known solution is naturally expensive insofar as it requires a plurality of bolts and a plurality of associated tapped holes or nuts, thereby also lengthening the time required for assembly.
This solution is also disadvantageous in that the electrical contacts made between the two subassemblies are achieved merely by pressing together conductive surfaces, which are exposed to the environment and which therefore run the risk of corrosion and deterioration in contact quality.
Also known, from U.S. Pat. No. 5 268 605 is a device for mechanically assembling and electrically connecting together two subassemblies of an alternator, in particular a motor vehicle alternator, one of the subassemblies including at least two first conductor elements mounted on a support and the other subassembly including at least two second conductor elements mounted on a support and designed to be connected to the first conductor elements, and the supports of the first and second subassemblies include fittings designed to cooperate with clamping fasteners, said assembling means being suitable for maintaining contact pressure between corresponding contact portions of the first conductor elements and of the second conductor elements, and the contact portions of the first and second conductor elements being provided in the vicinity of one another on respective fittings suitable for receiving a single fastener.
This device makes it possible, at a single fastening point (fastening performed by a bolt, for example), to provide a plurality of electrical contacts between the two subassemblies.
The device is disadvantageous, however, in that it requires contacts to be stacked, thereby necessarily imparting considerable thickness thereto in the axial direction. Also, the contact zones are largely exposed on externally, and risks of short-circuiting is encountered, particularly in bad weather.